


A Magus Retooled

by Annwyd



Series: Repurposed [2]
Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyd/pseuds/Annwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin meddles with the Second Magic in ways she probably shouldn't have. The result is up to both her and Archer to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magus Retooled

In the months since she'd fished her Archer out of the currents swirling between realities where the Throne of Heroes had discarded him, his soul bedraggled from the journey but easily enough nursed back to health, strange things had continued to happen to Rin Tohsaka. That was only natural. She was a young woman who lived a very strange life and had been for some time. If it had suddenly gotten normal, she would have been a lot more worried and upset.

The strangest thing was probably that Archer could be called her boyfriend. She had a familiar whose existence was something that bordered on true magic, and he cooked her breakfast and kissed her good night. Well, they did other things, too, and that was also strange. But she was adjusting to it. Even if Luvia still hassled her over how such a poverty-stricken young woman as herself could possibly have landed such a catch.

Strange or no, it was fortunate that Rin had settled back down into a tolerable routine after all that, because studying the Second Magic was still a demanding task that took a great deal of her energy.

"I'd ask if you're sure this one's safe," Archer said as he leaned over her shoulder to examine the scroll detailing her latest avenue of study, "but that's a pointless question, isn't it?"

"That's right," Rin said, straightening up and pushing Archer's face back from her papers. "None of this is safe, but I've determined that it's an acceptable risk for the rewards of more magical knowledge. Are you going to question my judgment, Archer?"

He caught hold of her hand as she pushed him back and kissed her fingers. The gesture still made her stomach flutter, but she thought that this time she covered up her blush. "I'm going to go see what we'll have for dinner tonight, Rin."

When he was out of her workshop, Rin settled down to work.

Her latest assignment _was_ a little dangerous. No, a lot dangerous. She was certain she could reap rewards from it well enough, but it seemed like it was tempting the same terrible fates that had come up with the Kaleidostick and its awful antics. Applying Second Magic to her own body? Zelretch had hinted that she would need to learn to modify her body eventually if she wanted to keep pursuing knowledge, but at her current level, this was daunting.

She could do it, though. So there was no reason to be anxious. It was not beyond her at all. She'd begin with no apprehensions--

"Ausfindig machen."

The power seethed inside her, and this time she didn't release it. She kept it inside.

"Andere Körper."

Rin channeled the energy through her body and felt all the different possibilities flow through her.

In a different world, she had horns like a demon. (Hey, why was this the first thing to come to her?!) In another reality, her hair was made of hissing serpents like they said that Medusa's had been (of course, Rin knew they were wrong about that). Yet another: her shoulders were broad like a man's. One more: she had fur?! Her sides were covered in scales. Her legs went everywhere like a spider's or a crab's.

"Ugh, stop, this isn't me--!" But her voice was drowned out in the rush of information from other worlds. Images and realities came faster. Her hands were gnarled. Her hair cascaded to the floor in bright red waves. Tendrils of flesh extended from her stomach. Her neck stretched out forever. Stop, stop, these weren't the changes she'd wanted--

Somewhere in the terrible flow, Rin grasped onto her own body again and drew it back to her. Somehow, she shut off the rush of changes. Most of her prana had drained away in it--her capacity was more limited these days while she tried to figure out a more sustainable way to supply Archer with what he needed, and sometimes she overreached herself because of it. This time, though, she was fine.

Rin lay on the floor as the glow of magecraft faded from her, breathing hard. Her body still felt strange. She glanced at her feet, though, and saw that they were not talons or wheels. Her hands--oh, her fingernails were a little long, but they weren't twisted or sharp.

"Rin?" That was Archer's voice, from the next room over. "Rin, don't tell me something went wrong--" But she had a bigger problem than his concern right now. Her hair...

Her hair was blue. Pale blue.

Rin had to suppress a sudden wave of panic. Frantically, she sent the last of her prana at her hair, washing the foreign influence out of it. It darkened mercifully to black again, and with that she quietly passed out as Archer finally raced into the room.

It was odd, though. Something about her body still felt off.

* * *

"Rin! Rin, wake up!"

Archer's right hand was on her forehead, stroking her hair back from her face. The other was on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. He was crouched on the floor next to her, alarm on his face.

Rin blinked and smiled faintly. "It's only been a few minutes, so don't get too worried, Archer. You're making such a fuss."

"Nine! It's been nine minutes since I ran in here and found you on the floor! You idiot, I told you that one wasn't safe!"

"Nine is still 'a few,' isn't it?" Rin asked, propping herself up off the floor a little bit. "Anyway, I'm fine." Was she? Something was still not quite right, but she couldn't pin it down.

"You're not fine," Archer said firmly. "I'm going to carry you to bed." Before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms and held her close to his chest. And then he froze, blinking. "Ah, Rin. What...?"

It took her a few moments to understand. Not nine moments, maybe, but at least six. It was something about the way he was holding her, her whole body leaning against him. Her breasts against his shoulders, her belly against his chest, her hips against his stomach, and with them--

"Oh," Rin said. "Oh."

" _Is that all you've got to say?_ " He frantically juggled her from arm to arm twice before finally giving up and setting her down on her feet. "You, you--"

"I don't normally have that part..." Somehow she didn't wobble, but her voice sounded far away even to her. She'd learned by now not to blush when Archer did something sweet like kissing her fingers, but there was nothing in any world that could stop her from blushing now.

"No, you don't! You definitely don't!"

Archer's voice was distant to Rin's ears now as well. That wouldn't do. Blinking, she fought back the rising sense of panic and met his own startled gaze. The world started to come into focus again. But between her legs, reality was still out of kilter.

Slowly, Rin patted her chest. "These are still here, right? How strange...Archer, check that my breasts are all right."

Even now, she took some satisfaction from the sudden flustered look on his face. "You mean touch them?"

"Of course I mean touch them. It's not like you haven't already, so don't get shy on me now." She pointed. "Well? Are you not man enough to grope me, Archer?"

He reached out to settle a hand on her right breast, obviously fighting the blush rising to his own face. "You shouldn't be talking about 'man enough' right now, Rin." He gave a small squeeze and a caress, then trailed his hand over to her other breast. "Everything is fine up here, but..."

Rin took a deep breath and kept looking straight at Archer as he pulled his hand away from her. "Then, what about..." Refusing to look down, she crouched, gathered up her long skirt, and lifted it. "Archer, tell me what's down here."

His gaze was now transfixed below her lifted skirt. "Ah, what will you do if the answer is 'something that doesn't belong on a lady like Rin Tohsaka'?"

"That's a really vague and unhelpful answer, so I'd punch you."

"Then..." He took a deep breath. "It's a penis, Rin. Ah, balls too, it looks like. I can't see for sure because you're still wearing panties, but they don't really fit anymore, so--"

She recovered herself enough to drop her skirt back into place and stomp on his foot. He was only wearing socks at the moment, not his boots, so she had the satisfaction of knowing it might actually hurt his toes a tiny bit.

"I was answering your question, Rin!"

"You didn't have to say it like that!" Her face was red again, or had it never stopped being that way? Her worries all spilled out before she could stop them. "Ah, Archer, what am I going to do? Fixing the color of my hair is one thing, but I need to rest before I have enough prana to try to change something like _this_. And I don't even know if I can..."

In an instant, his arms were around her. "What are you saying? Of course you can. You made it this way in the first place, so you can banish it back to another world as soon as you're rested. That's simple logic." He kissed the top of her head.

"Um, Archer..."

"What?"

"It's not that you're wrong about that. No, you're definitely right. I'll be fine. But..." Rin took a deep breath. "You're still holding me, and kissing me, even though...well, I have all the wrong parts now."

"You only have one wrong part now," he said firmly. Then he paused. "Well, maybe two, or three, if you count it that way. No more than three. But you don't really think that discourages me so much, do you? You're still Rin, even if, ah..."

"Even if you can't stick it in me?"

"Yeah, even if--wait, I wouldn't put it that way!"

Rin exhaled. Some of the tension drained out of her; she was surprised to realize just how tightly she'd been holding that breath. But between her legs, the new weight was still awkward and heavy. "Archer, it looks terrible, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"My...you know. My new part."

He frowned. "You can't keep calling it a 'part,' Rin."

"I'll call it whatever I want," Rin said. "But it must look really dreadful. I put up with yours looking so ugly because it feels good, but..."

He sighed. "Let me see it."

"What? You pervert!"

"I need to see it to tell you how it looks! That's not perverted, it's just a fact!" He paused. "Well, everything about this is perverted, but it can't be helped."

"Ah, ah..." She was blushing again. How could Archer be so calm? "I guess that's right. All right, I'll show it to you." Forcing her fingers not to shake, she undid the clasps on her skirt and let it fall around her feet in a heap. Still not looking down, she pulled her panties down, stepped out of them, and stood in front of Archer with nothing covering up the lower half of her body. "Well?"

He took a while to respond. For a minute, he just stared down at her. "Hmmm."

"Archer?" She'd almost gotten rid of the blush, too. Now it was returning, heating up her cheeks again. "You can't stay quiet in a situation like this."

He looked off to the side and licked his lips awkwardly. Then he looked back at her. "It's cute, Rin. It's really cute on you."

"What? Seriously?" Rin stared at him suspiciously.

"Well, it's not what I'm used to," he admitted. "But I promise it looks fine. You're beautiful this way too."

Rin opened her mouth to press him for more confirmation. But when he was looking at her like that, with his eyes so wide and sincere, it was hard not to believe him. Relief started creeping into her. She might have the wrong parts right now, but at least she still looked all right. No, of course she looked all right. Of course she was still beautiful. Archer was still looking at her like that, so how could she ever have doubted herself over something so trivial as one little penis?

Actually, she hoped it wasn't so little. "Hey, Archer?"

"What is it?"

"How big is it?"

"What?!"

"You know. Is it big?" She put a hand on her hip. "I'm beautiful as a woman, so if part of me is more like a man for a while, I should also be handsome as a man. That means it should be big."

He frowned. "Maybe so, but it's not like you can really tell yet. You don't know until it's--well, until it's ready for use."

"Oh, I get it," Rin said. "Then we'll have to get me excited." Even with her nerves jarred and her prana drained, she was ready to take on a new project. "That's your job, Archer!" And she leaned up, grabbed his face, and pulled him down to kiss her.

He fell into the rhythm of kissing her easily enough--they were used to it by now. But after a little while, he pulled back and murmured, "Are you sure, Rin?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm a magus, Archer." She shook a finger at him. "So when something like this happens, it's my duty to learn everything I can from it. We're going to find out how big I am."

He slid his hand around to her back and pulled her close. To her delight, she felt a strange new stirring in that unfamiliar part of her. "You know," he said into her ear, "once you're ready, this means you'll probably have to do something with it."

Rin blinked. "Oh, you mean like stick it in you? Can boys even do that? Where would I put it?"

He rewarded her by turning bright red. "Rin!"

"It's a serious question, you know! Don't tell me it goes...well..." She reached around him and patted the place in question.

"That's exactly where it goes, Rin."

"That's gross. I'm not putting anything of mine in there unless you're _sure_ it's clean."

"I'm a spirit. Of course it's clean. Jeez, are you really asking me about this?!"

He was flustered. That meant it was the best time to lean up and kiss him again, harder this time.

His breath had gotten a little more rapid when she finally pulled away from him again. Hers might have, too. "You know, there's another way," he said, casting his gaze down again. She wasn't sure whether he was looking at the floor, or at the new addition to her body.

"Huh? You should tell me about it, Archer."

He was definitely blushing now. "I told you it was cute, didn't I? Well--since it's you, Rin--I..." And he muttered something strange.

"I probably misheard that," Rin said. But there was a heat in her now. It made her a little light-headed. "What did you say, Archer?"

He was bright red in the face. "I said it's cute, so I wouldn't mind sucking it, Rin."

Rin staggered a little in his arms. Her Archer was blushing and looking at her with such a face, and he was saying truly uncouth things. "Really...?"

He couldn't blush harder, so now he started scowling. "Are you going to make say it a third time? Fine. I'll suck it. I think I might even enjoy it."

She blinked.

It wasn't as if it was the first time he'd driven her mad with desire--when he'd first undressed for her and she'd seen his bare chest with its strangely familiar scar, she'd fainted, although that was mostly because she'd wanted to see if he'd catch her (he had, and he'd knocked over a lamp in the process). But she'd really, really never expected to hear Archer offer to suck her dick.

At least not literally.

And there was one more thing. "Archer, did you say you'd enjoy it?"

"Ah?" He looked like he was trying to remember, even though it had happened only seconds ago. "I guess I did. Don't get the wrong idea, Rin. That's not what I'm usually into. But it's yours, so..." He still had one arm around her, but now his free hand cupped her chin and tipped her face up so he could gaze down into her eyes. "Haven't you noticed? I've gotten really wild for you somehow, so I'll suck anything of yours and like it."

It wasn't the most romantic way he could have phrased it, but sometimes he still screwed up like that. Nevertheless, Rin smiled. She smiled like she had a secret.

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"It's nothing, Archer." It wasn't nothing, but she did have a secret. It was this: she knew her Archer still had a lot of trouble enjoying anything. She knew he'd only emerged from the spaces between realities because she'd called for him, not because he had any true desire to live. So she'd made it her project to be something he could live for, and every time he said something like _I might enjoy this thing with you_ it felt like she was winning.

Rin Tohsaka was a girl who liked to win, even if she didn't have all her girl parts in order at the moment.

She twisted free of his grasp and stepped back, then crouched to pick up her skirt and her panties. "All right, Archer," she said. "Carry me out of the workshop and to the bedroom."

"Carry you?" He folded his arms over his chest. "You've got feet; you can walk."

She pointed between her legs again. "This thing flops around when I do that. It makes me feel vulnerable and defenseless. It's your job to defend me when I'm vulnerable, so Archer, pick me up and carry me to the bedroom."

The resistance he'd put up was only a token. Now he rolled his eyes, but even as he did so, he was reaching out to pull her into his arms and move lightly out of the workshop. As he did, she felt the casual clothes he'd had on vanish between his body and hers as he dismissed them. She threw her arms around his neck and nestled her face into his throat. "Mmm. I can't go out like this, of course, so you'll take care of me until I can fix it, right?"

"You don't even need to ask, Rin." He set her down on the bed.

And she promptly put her panties and skirt down on it, pulled off her shirt, set that down on it, and stood up again. "All right, Archer." She clapped her hands. "Let's finish the job you started."

He blinked. "What? I put you on the bed, so you can lie down, Rin. I know you're tired."

She lifted her chin. "I'm not tired enough to miss this opportunity! I've gotten on my knees enough for you by now, so it's your turn to get on your knees for me." It wasn't as if he hadn't--he'd dropped to a kneel more than once to kiss her breasts. But this was different, wasn't it? She grabbed his hand and tugged him down. "It's about time, Archer."

He couldn't resist when she said things like that. Without a word more of complaint, he sank to his knees and pressed his face between her breasts. By the time she'd caught her breath, his hand was behind her back, unhooking her bra so he could pull it off her chest and toss it onto the bed with the rest of her clothes. Except for her stockings, she was naked now.

Rin looked down, but she couldn't see the change in her body right now. All she could see was Archer, his head buried in her chest, his shoulders shaking just a little as they always did when he was like this. Looking at him like that, bowed down before her and kissing her, she felt something between her legs like a small sun trying very hard to shine.

"Wow." Archer breathed out the word as he tilted his head back to look up at her with a grin. "I didn't think it would be so easy to get you hard, Rin. You're really excitable."

She flushed. "I didn't say you could stop long enough to say something like that to me!"

He kept grinning, but he also reached a hand up to stroke her hair. "Since when have I listened to what you say, Rin?" He leaned forward to kiss her throat, and almost too late, she realized that she couldn't see where his other hand was.

Then he grasped her with it between her legs.

She tried to stifle a gasp and failed.

He ducked his head again to take one of her breasts in his mouth. Even as he sucked at that, his fingers below ran slowly up and down her new length.

Rin finally remembered how to talk. "Um, Archer, is this what it's like when they say it's 'throbbing'?"

He pulled his head away from her chest and blinked up at her skeptically. "I'm not going to ask where you've read about that, Rin. But yeah." He let go of her and started getting to his feet. "You're almost ready."

She glanced down, intending to finally look down at herself but at the last moment shying away from it. Instead, her gaze settled on Archer, and she found herself pushing him back down to a crouch as he tried to get up. "Oh, you're getting ready too, Archer. Um, I'm not sure what we'll do about that, since you can't put it in me right now."

"Hmph." He tried to look dismissive and cool, but there was still too much lust in his eyes for him to pull it off, which pleased her. "You've still got a mouth, so there's no reason for me to be the only one who's doing the sucking tonight."

She did the natural thing, then, for when Archer tried to give her that insolent look, and she had something so heavy between her legs. She rolled her hips, looked away, reached down to grab herself, and smacked him across the face with her dick--once, and then again.

At least, she thought it was the natural thing, but he yelped. "Ow! Rin, what was that for?"

Suddenly it felt like she'd been childish in slapping him like that. She searched around for a reason. "Um, I thought...I'm going to stick it in you later, right? After we're done with our mouths? I know that sort of thing rather hurts at first, so I thought I'd get the pain out of the way as quickly as possible. Does that work, Archer?"

"What?" He straightened up a little while still kneeling, bringing himself well out of range of any more attacks like the one she'd just launched on him, and gave her the most baffled stare. "No, that doesn't work!"

"Oh, that's too bad." She shrugged. "All right, let's--" She was going to suggest they do something. But in the middle of that, Rin looked down, and she finally saw what was between her legs. Thought fled from her head. It was such a strange thing to see there on her own delicate body. "Oh."

Archer got to his feet. This time she didn't stop him. "Rin?"

She tried to think of something to say. "It's smaller than yours..." Why did she sound so disappointed?

His hand came up to rest in her hair. "That's because you're smaller than me, Rin. It'd look weird if it wasn't. This way it's cute. It's really cute on you."

She tried not to blush again, and she probably failed. "Stop calling my thing cute, Archer! This is at least the third time, and I don't like it! It shouldn't be cute." She stared down at the shape rising up between her legs. "It should be very...proud."

Laughter bubbled up from him. It sounded sincere, which was enough to improve her mood. "It's proud too, all right, Rin? Something can definitely be both proud and cute." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "You are, so it's the same for any part of your body."

She kept looking down, finally taking in the sight of her cock. It didn't look all that different to Archer's, really: it was smaller, because she was smaller; it was paler, because she was paler; and it bent at a slightly different angle. Curiously, she reached down to take hold of it; she rolled it between her fingers, swallowing hard against the rush of feeling. As she did that, she heard Archer's breath get a little ragged. So she finally looked up, only to see him staring intently down at her. "Huh...you like watching me touch myself, Archer?"

He licked his lips a little and nodded silently.

"Well, you can watch more of it once you've done what we came here for!" She let go of her cock and simply pointed at it. "I think it's ready now, so...Archer, measure it!"

Frowning a little, he dropped back down to one knee and took her length in one hand again. This time, she managed to keep the gasp that came from her from being too obvious. It was difficult, though, as he ran his thumb down it. Finally, he spoke. "Hmm...it's a little bit under fourteen centimeters, Rin. That's not bad at all."

"What?" She glared down at him. "That's impossible! There's no way it's that small!"

"Small?" He gave her a confused look. "It's not really that--"

"A man's organ is supposed to be something like, like twenty-five centimeters! It should--Archer? Why are you cringing?"

He took a deep breath. "First of all, don't say 'organ.' It sounds like something you'd find in a church. Second, it'd be really painful if the length you just said was normal! Wherever you got those ideas from, I hope you've stopped reading those things, Rin."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I have. Now that I'm doing it with you I definitely don't need romance novels."

That threw him off track. Archer blinked. Then he smiled. "Yeah, it's way better this way, isn't it?"

She nodded. "It is."

"Anyway, fourteen centimeters is totally normal." He held up a hand as if lecturing. "I think that's average for a guy, actually. So for a smaller girl like you, it's probably big. Are you satisfied, Rin? You've got a big dick."

She held her chin up high. "Of course I do! I didn't doubt it for an instant. You don't have to say it like that, though, Archer."

But he paused. "Wait a minute. If you thought a man was supposed to have twenty-five centimeters, what have you thought of _mine_?"

"Um..." Come to think of it, she hadn't much. "I just thought that it felt good in my mouth and inside me, Archer. That's all."

"Ah." He looked down awkwardly. Was he blushing again? It was such a delight when he did that.

"Well, Archer," she said, trying to hide the blush now creeping up to her cheeks. She was probably failing. "What are you waiting for?" She pointed once again. "It's not going to suck itself." She paused. "I think. They can't do that, right? Suck themselves. That would be very strange, so I--"

The words fled from her as he took hold of her cock with one hand and, without any further complaint, lowered his head to pull her between his lips.

It was strange. It was strange to focus on such little and obvious things, like how very wet and warm his mouth was around the head of her cock. Like the way it was pure bliss when his tongue slid over her. Like how his breath panted out of him so unevenly, and the sounds he made when it did were almost moans.

She rested her hand in his hair and stroked him there.

He'd given it to her like this before, when she had her proper body, and it had felt good then, to lie on her bed gasping while he buried his head between her thighs. But it was a little more powerful when he was on his knees before her and she could just--if she moved forward in just the right way, she could _thrust_ into his mouth--

Archer sputtered, then scrambled back, pulling away from her. "Rin, warn me if you're going to do such a thing! People can choke like that."

"You're not ordinary people, though," she said, frowning down at him. "You're a spirit, so don't act like you need to have a gag reflex. I want to take advantage of that and push it all the way into you." Her voice shook a little bit as she said that. The thought of her Archer on his knees before her, gasping around her cock deep in his throat, it was really...

He reached out and wrapped his hand around her shaft. "Hah, you're already leaking. It's like I said, you're truly excitable."

"That's not a sexy thing to say at all, Archer," she said.

"You're the one who asked if it could suck itself! You don't have any room to complain about such things."

"I've got every right to complain!" She glared. "I've got something on my body that a proper lady shouldn't have, and you're making smart remarks instead of sucking it like you're supposed to. No, I'll need an apology for this, Archer."

His brows lifted. "An apology? I'm already sucking your dick."

"You aren't doing a very good job of it right now!" But he raised a good point. What could he do? It took a few seconds, but an idea finally occurred to her. "You haven't paid much attention to my...um, the other things." She pointed at her balls. "Suck those too."

He gave her a startled look. "What?"

"You should do it, Archer. This won't be a complete 'job' without it, and you're never sloppy about something like that, are you?"

Her logic was flawless. So he lowered his head once more and slowly licked down her shaft while she tried not to tremble at the sensation. It was difficult, but somehow she managed--right up until he slid his tongue over her balls, slipped them between his lips, and gently sucked. Then she felt herself start to shake. She tried to stop that, and she was proud of her success, but she couldn't stop something else. She couldn't stop the noises she made.

"Mmm." He pulled his mouth away from her. "Careful, Rin."

"What?"

"The sounds you're making...they're also cute." On his knees and with his head lowered, he smirked up at her. "You didn't want to be cute, right? Then you should probably stop squeaking."

She reached down, grabbed herself, and slapped him in the face with her dick once again.

"Hmph, worth it for telling you that you were squeaking," he muttered.

"Um, it didn't really hurt when I did that, did it?" Rin asked, a little worried. "I guess I got carried away--it's just that when I have something like this sticking out of me it seems natural to use it to my advantage."

"I see," he said, looking up at her rather cynically. "You just got that thing, so you're acting like a four-year-old boy who's just realized he has it."

"Ugh!" Now she was blushing furiously. "Fine. I won't do that again."

"That's fine," Archer said. Was he smiling? "Because--I really need to finish this, Rin." He was smiling, but he also looked a little desperate. "I'm going mad like this--hearing the noises you make, feeling your hand in my hair. I'm not used to this sort of thing, but it's still you, so it's good."

"Keep going, Archer," she said softly. "You've made it really good for me too."

He needed no further permission. He crouched again, lowered his head, and took her cock back into his mouth. His tongue worked around the head of it for a little while, so that she was almost too dizzy with lust to notice when he started moving her deeper into his mouth. Almost.

She did notice, though. "Ah...that's good, so I'm going to push it in a little more, okay?"

He made a muffled noise of readiness, and she got dizzy again at the thought that it was part of her body that was filling his mouth and keeping him quiet, that he was on his knees before her and he'd said he was going mad with desire for her--

So maybe she pushed a little too hard into him. But he still took it, because he was ready this time. "Ah, ah." She kept making sounds like that as she thrust herself into his mouth again and again, pausing only to let him lick and suck at the head of her cock. "Archer, I think I might faint, so you should be ready to catch me, ah. _Ah_."

Was he making a noise of assent, or was he laughing? It was impossible to tell with his mouth filled up by her, and the realization only excited her more, so she thrust again. Oh, she wasn't going to hold out much longer. She was going to completely fall apart. She was--

Oh. It was a small explosion, but a powerful one. Rin couldn't stop herself from crying out and stumbling against Archer, her eyes closing tightly. The feeling wasn't completely unfamiliar, but it was like comparing the spreading glow of a cloudless dawn to the flash of a firework up close. They were both the same light, but they were also different.

Rin felt Archer pull his mouth away from her so he could swallow, so she tugged herself the rest of the way out between his lips. Then she opened her eyes again and looked down, and she nearly stumbled again at the sight. He was staring up at her with dazed eyes still full of desire, and--

Breathing hard to keep herself steady, Rin reached behind her and grabbed the first article of clothing she could find. Her shirt. She'd make him clean it later. Carefully, she leaned down and dabbed at his lips with the cloth. "I really messed up your mouth," she said. "It's exciting, Archer...it's like I filled you up and made you mine. Even more mine, I mean."

As she set the shirt back down, he leaned up, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her breasts again. He was less gentle than he'd been before, which was also exciting. "Then you know what it's like now," he murmured. He looked up. "The way I feel when you've done this for me."

It was pointless to wonder if she blushed at that. Her face was probably permanently red by now. "I'm glad, Archer, I'm glad it's so good for you too. Now get up." She was tired, but she was going to answer the lust in his eyes. "It's your turn."

* * *

She draped over him on the bed to nap afterwards. Rin had worried once that it was an inconvenience for him when she did that: he didn't need sleep, so wasn't it a pain to be stuck beneath some easily-fatigued human who liked using him as a pillow? He'd reassured her at first that with the two of them still working out a way she could support him spiritually, it was best for the both of them if he took the time to sleep too. But it wasn't until a couple weeks ago, when she'd woken up to him sleepily stroking her hair and smiling down at her, that she'd really been content with that answer.

Usually he was already wide awake by the time she woke up, but this time she slept fitfully. Every time she shifted place a little, she jolted awake with the baffling realization that her body was just slightly different. After a couple of hours or so, Rin gave up trying to sleep for now and just rested, her head against the scar over Archer's heart. And she watched him sleep.

His bangs had come loose over his forehead. She wasn't sure whether she liked him better that way or not. The only thing she was certain of was that she liked him better when he was smiling sincerely. Those expressions were still rare; he still looked pensive and lost too often. But he often grinned at her while teasing her, and that was all right too, even if she had to get him back for the teasing.

She didn't realize he was awake until he spoke. "You can't sleep, Rin?"

"I slept a little," she said. "But, um...I kept rolling onto it. Well, them. You know. I don't know how guys walk around all day with those things hanging out like that, Archer."

He opened his eyes and smirked. That expression was all right too, even if it was a little infuriating. "Maybe we're tougher than you give us credit for?"

"No, I don't think that's it," she said. "I think you're just oblivious."

He rolled his eyes. "I really appreciate your vote of confidence, Rin." And he sat up, but he rested a hand on the nape of her neck to keep her against his chest as he did so. With his other hand, he tossed back the covers and looked down. "It's still there, huh...?"

She nodded. "I'm going to have to try that exercise again to get rid of it. I think it'll be fine. I know what I have to do, I just don't have the prana reserves for it right now."

He lifted his brows. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

"Yes, that's right," Rin said. "You really exhaust me, Archer." He laughed at that. "What?" Archer didn't answer; he just kissed her. She relaxed into the kiss as she returned it and let it deepen. She made a decision then, and when she finally broke the kiss, she announced, "Before I get rid of it, I definitely want to try putting it in you."

"That's fair, Rin." He was doing that thing where he almost smiled. "I've put it in you enough times, so you should be able to have a go at me now too."

"Ugh, when you put it like that, it really sounds like you've got the upper hand."

"Oh? Are you going to pout over it?"

"I don't pout, Archer."

He laughed again. It always put her in such a strange position when he laughed at her like this: should she be mad, or happy that he was laughing?

Instead of either one, she reached up to take hold of his chin and tilt his face to look down at her. "Look carefully, Archer. Do I look like I'm pouting?" And she traced her free hand down his chest, over his hips, over one thigh, and onto her lap where she sat next to him. "No, I'm definitely doing something else." She gathered her cock in her hand and stroked it, forcing herself not to shiver at the still-not-quite-familiar sensation. "I told you you could see more of me doing this, didn't I? I meant it."

Archer licked his lips a little and watched her in silence. She loosened her hold on his chin to touch his cheek, then stroke his hair, with that hand even as she touched herself with the other. For a minute, he did nothing, only stared at her with those intense eyes, his gaze shifting down and then up to her face again. Between her fingers she felt her shaft start to grow and harden. Of course it was because she was touching it, but it felt more like it was because Archer was looking at her that way.

Then he reached out and cupped his hands over hers--one over the hand resting on his cheek, the other on her cock. She wasn't prepared, so she gasped, then glared at him. He grinned. "I've never been good at letting you go off and do things by yourself, Rin." Her smaller hand was completely covered by his, and while she stared down at it, she felt his other hand gently pull hers away from his face, freeing him to bow his head to her neck, where he kissed her and nipped at her throat.

Rin thought that maybe she should rebuke him, but it was difficult when he was kissing her like that. So she said nothing, so that she could make little sighs of pleasure instead. He liked it when she did that, she knew. With her hand beneath his on her shaft, she started to stroke herself again. His free hand moved to cup each of her breasts in turn, the thumb rubbing over her nipples until they stood out stiffly.

On an ordinary day, this would be where she'd fall back to the bed, gathering him against her; or she'd push him down and straddle him triumphantly. And it was a little strange, a little disappointing, to think that he wouldn't be inside her in another minute, but she had a new experience waiting to make up for it, and that was fine. "Archer, I'm almost ready, right?"

His hand over hers spread out, moved up and down her shaft. She shivered a little as he paused to curl his fingers around her balls. They'd been really getting in the way of her sleep a little while ago, but now that he touched them it wasn't so bad to have such inconvenient things. "Yeah. What now, Rin?"

"What now...?"

"I'm asking you what you're going to do."

"You don't know?" Somehow she'd always visualized her Archer as experienced in matters of love. Granted, it seemed unlikely he had experience with a girlfriend suddenly appearing with a dick, but maybe he'd been worldly enough to have a boyfriend once? She hadn't really thought that far; she'd just thought that if a guy could do something in bed, he'd know how. "I guess I'm taking charge this time. Archer, lie down."

He let go of her at last and settled down onto his belly. "Like this?"

She surveyed him. "I suppose that works...I'd want you to be facing me, but I can't be too picky. Ah, spread your legs a little more, I think. Now--" Rin leaned over him and traced her fingers down his spine. "Oh, my Archer's got such a nice butt. Have I ever mentioned that? I'm really pleased."

Before he could respond, and before she could lose her nerve, she did more. Poised between his legs, she took hold of her dick with her free hand as she slid her fingers between the cheeks of that nice butt and pushed them apart. Then she leaned forward a bit more and started to push herself into him.

A few things happened at once, none of them particularly pleasant.

Sensation, all around the tip of her cock. It should have been good, but it was too tight and too harsh, and as she tried to push forward thinking it would get better, he just tightened around her and, ow, was this _chafing_?

Archer's hands dug into the mattress and his body started to tense. He didn't cry out, but then, he was really used to physical pain, and abruptly Rin realized that was what he was experiencing.

She tried to pull out of him, but he was squeezing her too tightly, and it wasn't good like it was supposed to be, it was really uncomfortable. "Archer, let go--"

"Rin, I think--"

With a huff of breath, she finally popped out of him and fell back on her own ass, still wobbling from the frustrating experience. "That didn't work!"

Slowly, wincing, Archer rolled over. His own cock was still half-erect, she realized; at least her stupid mistake hadn't completely turned him off. "I'm not an expert, but I'm pretty sure guys use some kind of lotion to make it easier."

She flushed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked away. "You seemed excited, Rin. I wasn't sure we even _had_ something that would do, so--"

"Of course we do," she said, straightening up her shoulders. "I'm not letting inconveniences ruin this! There must be something in this apartment, so let's look. Um, the curtains are drawn except in the front hall, I think, so we can get moving without worrying about clothes--"

And so, a search ensued.

It was more than a little bit frantic. The discomfort of trying to enter Archer unprepared had faded, but Rin was still eager to be inside him and her erection wasn't going away. It ached a little. She wanted to find what they needed and get back into bed as soon as possible. "It just has to be slippery, right?" she called from the kitchen.

"What are you thinking of, Rin?"

She stuck a hand holding a bottle of olive oil out into the hall.

After a moment, his response came back emphatically. "No! We're not using anything I use to cook with!"

"Jeez!" She stomped out of the kitchen, wincing a little as the motion jarred through all parts of her body, including the one she hadn't had this morning. "What's with you being so picky, Archer? Ah, what's that you've got?"

He held up her hair conditioner. "You're almost out of hand lotion, but you have plenty of this, so it seemed like it would be the next closest thing."

" _Archer!_ " She almost wailed. Her erection was driving her mad and he was suggesting her conditioner?

"What?" He glowered at her, holding the bottle a little tighter. "It's just lotion for hair, so it's exactly the sort of thing that should work!"

"That's the whole _point_! That goes on my hair, not on my, my thing! Ugh!" The frustration was suddenly overwhelming and all she could do was ball up her hands into fists and shake them at him.

Then he wasn't glaring any longer; his arms were around her. "All right. Don't worry. There must be other ways. I can always put clothes back on and go out to get something if there's nothing here." And he stroked her hair.

The feeling of him holding her should have just maddened her more, and down below maybe it did a little, but his fingers in her hair also cleared her head. "Ah, Archer..."

"What is it, Rin?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." She leaned into his chest to try to hide her blush of shame. "You just want this to be something we can both enjoy, don't you? I want to stick it in my Archer while I've got it, but there's no point if he's unhappy about it. The conditioner sounds like a better idea than the olive oil anyway. You're right, it's really just lotion for my hair, so it should work as lotion for my thing and your, um, your butt too. At least, I think that's how it'd work."

"If you're certain, Rin." She could feel his smile as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm completely certain. Let's go, Archer--" She barely had time to finish talking before he was gathering her up into his arms and dashing into the bedroom again, the bottle of conditioner in one hand. In an instant, he'd set her down on the bed, sank down next to her, and pulled her in for a kiss. "Oh, you're really eager. Do you want it that badly?"

He flushed a little and looked away. "You seem so excited. It's natural that I'd want to help you do this."

"Oh? Is it just that?" She ran her fingers down his chest, down his stomach, to his cock. His erection had softened while they searched the apartment, unlike hers, but she felt him stir again as she touched him. "Or are you looking forward to me shoving it in this time? It'll be good, Archer. I might not know much about how to do this, but I won't do something if I can't do it well. So I'll make this good for you."

"Hmph." He didn't quite meet her gaze, but then he sprawled back against the bed, pulling her down with him. "Maybe a little of that too. Well, if you talk like that, certainly a little of that too."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shift his legs, spreading them and lifting them. So she sat back up quickly and looked down. He was lying on his back now, facing up at her, but with his legs up like that, he was exposed so she could enter him. "Oh, that's good. I want to be able to kiss you while I'm in you. Hand me the conditioner." And just like that, he'd tossed it to her; she caught it, opened it, and squeezed some onto her fingers. "Um, how do I do this...? Let's try it on you first."

Rin leaned forward, and he moved his legs a little further apart in preparation for her. With one hand, she spread him so that he was open and waiting before her, and with the other, she slid those wet fingers into him.

He shivered. He definitely shivered, even if he tried to hide it. Now she was definitely aching down below in the part she shouldn't have. She moved her fingers around inside him, trying to prepare him for her, but she wasn't sure how much she could do. Besides, it was getting really difficult to wait.

He seemed to sense her impatience. "It's okay," he said softly. "It should be ready now, right?" Or maybe he was impatient too. He wanted her inside him. She really couldn't wait when she thought about it that way.

So she nodded and slowly pulled her fingers out of him, then squeezed more of the conditioner out--this time onto her dick. She worked it over the whole thing with her hand, trying not to go crazy from the sensation, from the reminder that in a minute she'd have this thing inside her Archer at last. "I'm going to make you buy me more of this, you know, Archer."

"Naturally."

She thought she was probably ready now, so Rin poised herself over him. "You're definitely ready this time, aren't you?"

He exhaled, and that was definitely impatience in his breath. "Yeah, give it to me already, Rin--"

She didn't need any more encouragement than hearing him say something so perfect. Waiting any longer would have been intolerable. She lifted her slicked-up cock, settled it against that opening of his, and pushed.

He bit his lip. She'd never seen him look like that before. Had she looked like that the first time he'd entered her? It was amazing, it was almost so amazing she had to stop to take it in. But she couldn't bear to stop now. It was slow, going into him like this, but there was no way she could make herself stop. He was really tight around her cock, and this time, with both of them prepared, it wasn't unpleasant. No, it was the furthest possible thing from unpleasant.

"I'm really going to go crazy," she whispered. She wasn't even that far into him, but it was still amazing. He kept tightening and releasing and tightening again around her every few seconds, and she couldn't even _think_ when he did that. She could barely breathe.

He grinned up at her, slowly but so insolently. "Let me make it worse, Rin." He reached up and caught her by the side with one hand, and suddenly she didn't have to worry about supporting her weight on the bed; he held her effortlessly. But it was more than just that favor; in the next instant his other hand came up, rested on her breast, and squeezed it, first with a light caress and then with a harder stroke.

His hand was on her breast, and down below he was so incredibly tight around her. She couldn't stop herself: a desperate moan escaped her. Instantly she flushed and glared down at him. "How dare you, how dare you, Archer--I didn't give you permission to feel so good. I _didn't_."

He smirked.

"And, and who said you could look at me like that right now?" Sense and reason were both fleeing her head. She kept pushing into him somehow. Her vision was a little hazy. All she could see was Archer below her, his cock hard again, his face smirking. "Who said you could look at me like that while I'm in you? I didn't!" And she lost her cool completely. She thrust hard into him.

He cried out. Her Archer cried out as she thrust her cock deep inside him. And it wasn't a cry of pain at all.

It was almost impossible to keep herself from coming right there, but somehow she managed, because she wanted to keep doing this. She wanted to hear him make more of those moans. So she kept thrusting, in and out of him. Was that her breath coming so raggedly, or was it his?

There were more moans, as she kept pulling out of him and pushing back in. She was certain at least a few of them were his, but there were definitely some that were hers. How unfair; he'd made her moan like that before, when he was inside of her, and now he was making her moan while she was inside of him. He never let up, being so perfect for her. " _Archer_. You're so unfair."

"I know, Rin." She could tell he was trying to make his voice kind of teasing, but it wasn't working; he was enjoying this too much. Oh, her Archer was really enjoying this. That was wonderful.

She wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. Rin leaned forward. "Archer, I want to kiss you while I do this, so let me--" She could barely get the words out, but he managed to understand them all the same, and he shifted his grip so that his hands were both on her sides and brought her close.

Rin flung an arm over his shoulder and frantically kissed everywhere she could reach--his chest, his throat, his collarbone, everywhere, everywhere, even as she reached lower down to grab his cock and play her fingers up and down it. His chest rose and fell with his eager breaths, and she thrust into him again and again. As he tightened on her, she wrapped her fingers tightly around him.

But it wasn't quite perfect. "Archer..."

He sensed what she wanted, somehow. Beneath her, he ducked his head until his mouth met hers, and then he kissed her fervently, frantically, his breath escaping him fiercely between kisses.

Rin kissed him as deeply as she could.

Then she exploded. It felt something like that, anyway. But if it was an explosion, it was the best kind possible.

For a little while, her whole body kept shaking. Archer was trembling too--her Archer, trembling. He'd finished as well, and now the result was all over his chest and hers as well. "Boys are messy, Archer," she complained as she slowly pulled out of him.

He gave her an amused look. "But now you know why, isn't that right?"

Sticky and sated, she kissed him again. She'd doze off in a few moments, she knew. What was it about using one of those things for sex that made a man--or her--so sleepy? She didn't know, but it didn't matter, because she was in her Archer's arms and that was a fine place to doze off.

* * *

By the time she woke up, Archer had cleaned up the both of them. From the smell drifting through the apartment, he was in the kitchen, he was busy making them a late dinner.

Rin lifted a hand to her mouth like she had yet another secret. "My Archer's perfect," she said. "He'll let me stick it in him, and then he'll make me dinner afterwards. Everyone else should be really jealous."

"Did you say something, Rin?" His voice came to her from the other room.

"I just wanted to thank you, Archer." She stood up and started looking for her clothes. The memory from earlier of him beneath her gave her the courage to keep talking. "Today could have been pretty terrible for me. But you made it fun."

She wasn't in the kitchen with him, but she could easily imagine what his blush looked like. "Don't say too many silly things, Rin. You haven't even had dinner yet."

Rin smiled at the thought. "I haven't, but I'm already thinking about something else, Archer. I'm thinking about how nice it would be if I could control this."

"This? What does that mean?"

"If I could keep using the Second Magic like this!" She pulled her skirt back on, not bothering with the too-tight panties for now. "Of course I don't want this thing on me most of the time, and I'd miss having you put it in me too, but...well, I'd miss putting it in you too if I never did this again."

There was silence from the kitchen for a little while. She put her bra on and dragged her shirt back over her head. Finally, Archer spoke again, just as she was heading for the kitchen herself. "Then you've got another thing to study for, Rin. I won't stand for you endangering yourself for the sake of that thing, but if you can learn to control it, I've got no objections."

"Good," Rin said. "Well, is dinner ready, Archer? For some reason I'm really hungry. It's like I've done so much today."

"I can't imagine why," he said. But he got ready to serve her dinner.


End file.
